Last Night
by casarolle
Summary: Izaya woke up one morning on the wrong bed, half naked, body full of scratches, with a throbbing headache and he cannot remember anything that happened last night. Shizuo helps him tho.


"Nngh."

Izaya opened his eyes and the warm sunlight greeted him good morning. When his eyes adjusted, he realized some things. First, the bed is definitely smaller than his; and second, he isn't wearing any shirt. He looked around and nothing came familiar to him. Waking up in someone else' bed alarmed him of course but he's still thankful for his pants are still where they are supposed to be. He sat up and he felt a stabbing pain on his head. And it hit him. He cannot remember anything that happened yesterday.

"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath while he held his head in pain. His chest and shoulders are covered in scratches but nothing serious. He touched them lightly and wondered how the hell he got them. He looked around again and noticed the glass of water with a note on the bedside table. Written on the note was "Painkiller" and there was a pill on it. He took it and chugged the water down.

No matter how hard he tries remembering what happened yesterday, he cannot. "Was I drunk?" he thought. But even it seemed impossible because he can't remember going somewhere else and drinking. The last thing he can recall was himself and Namie, on his apartment.

His thoughts were paused when he heard a door opened then shut closed outside the room he was in. Then there are footsteps coming closer. He tried to look for a knife but he can't find his jacket so he just grabbed the water glass. The door to the room opened and he threw the glass but the other person managed to avoid it and it broke hitting the wall.

"What the fuck?" It was Shizuo Heiwajima, the person Izaya least expected to see. He was only clad in a plaid flannel boxer with a towel hung around his neck and his hair still dripping with water. He was fresh from the bath.

"Shizu-chan?!" Izaya was confused, surprised and terrified at the least because despite of the fact that he cannot remember anything that happened yesterday, his current situation is making him jump into conclusion. He woke up in Shizuo's room, half naked, with a piercing headache. "What the fuck? So I was drunk last night? But why am I on Shizu-chan's room? Did we do something crazy? Did we have sex?! But what about the scratches on me? Did he go rough all the way?" Crazy thoughts were flooding his mind and they were pure horror to him. He knew he was not the careless type and never once he got out of control when drinking.

Shizuo noticed Izaya's silence and he was just staring down at his hands looking lost and confused.

"Oi!" Shizuo called and Izaya snapped out of trance.

"How are you feeling? Do you need more painkillers?" he asked and went to the closet for his clothes.

Shizuo's question didn't help him at all because he never thought in a thousand years that Shizuo would ask him how he is feeling and it was another indication that there is indeed something that happened last night. Izaya thought that if his guess was right and they did some wild stuff last night, what a waste it was because he cannot remember anything after all. He looked at Shizuo who was busy looking for something to wear even though all of his clothes were all of a bartender's. Izaya wondered what he did last night to that pale skin which he had always wanted to stab and those muscular arms that he always wished to break.

"Say Shizu-chan, what exactly happened last night?" Izaya asked while Shizuo was putting on his usual bartender outfit.

"What the hell, flea? Are you saying that you cannot remember anything?" Once done putting his clothes, he turned to Izaya with the usual annoyed look on his face.

"Yesterday's the only fucking thing I can't remember. Did I drink too much last night?" he answered and Shizuo was relieved to see that the smug grin on his face was back.

"You're not drunk. I went to your apartment yesterday and I saw your secretary passed out on the ground."

"Namie? What happened to her?" Izaya felt the uneasiness at the mention of his secretary. As much as possible he doesn't want her to get involved with his troublesome life.

"She's alright now. She told me where you are and I brought you here."

"Why here? Why didn't you bring me back to my apartment?"

"Your assistant told me so. I just did what she said."

"What? Why'd she say that? Hey where are you going?" Izaya asked when Shizuo was about to leave the room.

"Work. Tom-san is waiting for me. There's food in the kitchen. Eat while I'm gone. I don't like my enemies puny and weak." Shizuo answered and got out of the room.

Izaya was left utterly confused. And he was convinced that his naughty theory was very wrong. But still, Shizuo just showed him a new side of him and it really amuses him. Never had he thought that Shizuo would show concern to him and let him sleep in his house. It just made his fascination to the other grow.

 **~o~o~o~**

He found some steak and beef stew in the kitchen and he realized his hunger so he ate all of them. Izaya was surprised to know that Shizuo was actually good at cooking. It looks like his bartender outfit wasn't just for show. His shirt and jacket were still wet, fresh from the laundry. Izaya can't help it but smile at the picture of Shizuo cleaning his clothes. "You will make a fine maid Shizu-chan." He muttered to himself. He found his things on a rack in the bathroom. His knives and his phones. He got 15 missed calls from Namie and he immediately called her back.

"Where are you?!" Namie exclaimed at the other line.

"I am here at Shizu-chan's place. More importantly, are you alright?"

"Good. I'm fine. Hey. Listen Izaya. Don't come back here yet for at least a week. Got it?"

"Huh?! What the hell Namie? Are you doing something at my apart-"

"Gotta go. Bye."

Izaya was glad that Namie was fine but she was really acting weird. Maybe it had something to do with what happened last night. Yesterday was definitely out of his scheme and he thought he should just ask Shizu-chan what really happened. He felt the headache coming back and he fell asleep waiting for Shizuo.

"Oi!" Izaya heard a faint voice but he still wants to sleep and he ignored it.

"Oi Flea!" He completely opened his eyes when a pillow hit him hard on the head. It was Shizuo with the same irritated look.

"Aww Shizu-chan. Bothering the asleep is bad you know. And you make these fluffy pillows hard when you throw them. How can you do that?"

"Tch."

Shizuo went to the closet for a change of clothes and Izaya rubbed his head because he can still feel the pain.

"Hey Shizu-chan, can you tell me what happened last night?" he asked while the other was changing his clothes.

"You can't really remember anything huh?" Shizuo answered, not bothering to look at the other.

"I'm telling you, I cannot remember anything that happened last night! You know, when I woke up this morning, I'm half-naked, my head's pounding and I'm here at your house! I really thought we had sex!" Izaya remembered his crazy thoughts this morning and he finds the idea of him and Shizuo having sex very funny. He heard Shizuo grunt and he assumed that the other also find that idea odd.

"You really can't remember anything huh?" The other just repeated his last statement and turned to Izaya.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shizuo leaned on the bed and pinned Izaya. He was caught off guard and their faces were hairbreadth apart.

"Even this?" Shizuo whispered in his low voice and kissed Izaya. Izaya began kissing back when realization dawned on him. He opened his mouth for air but Shizuo's tongue entered and the other moaned in response. Izaya opened his right eye in the middle of the kiss to see Shizuo's face all flushed.

 _"Maybe my naughty theory was right after all."_

* * *

Izaya's so out of character. Haha. Maybe there'll be a prequel. Maybe not.


End file.
